


Power Rangers Omniverse - Chapter 1, Episode 1: "Chosen"

by PROmniverseOfficial



Series: Power Rangers Omniverse [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROmniverseOfficial/pseuds/PROmniverseOfficial
Summary: 5/21/19 UPDATE: Episode 2 is still a work-in-progress and hopefully I can start publishing again by the middle of this year.





	Power Rangers Omniverse - Chapter 1, Episode 1: "Chosen"

**Author's Note:**

> 5/21/19 UPDATE: Episode 2 is still a work-in-progress and hopefully I can start publishing again by the middle of this year.

Lawrence, Kansas - 20 years earlier

A what it seems to be happy couple, Mary and John Winchester, put their children, six-month-old Sam and four-year-old Hunter, to bed. An hour later, Mary is in bed when she hears Sam crying on the babyphone. She goes to investigate then sees someone standing over Sam's cot. She assumes it's her husband, John. However, as she walks down the hall, she notices the lamp flickering and goes downstairs. She then realizes John is actually sleeping on the couch by the TV, she then runs back to Sam's room where she sees the mysterious figure standing over his crib. The figure glares back at her and suddenly his eyes flashes in yellow. John Winchester is awoken by her scream and runs to Sam's bedroom, but the baby is alone. Then blood spatters from above on his hand and as he looks up...he sees his wife pinned to the ceiling being held by the unknown entity. As he stares on horrifically, flames engulf Mary and the entire room. John is unable to save the baby and runs out in tears having to lose his wife and young son. He then sees Hunter down the hall and urges him to run outside before trying in vain to save his last son. The scene ends with John and young Hunter sitting on the hood of their "67 Impala as firemen tend to their burning house. John looks up with a very determined look as to who...or what could've done this to his family.

One week later, John and his son are now staying at a motel. Young Hunter is watching something on the television while John has become to look tiresome after reading through piles of books about monsters and the supernatural. Trying to find out what had killed his wife and youngest son. Then suddenly Hunter begins to jump around and cheer wildly in front of the TV set, John goes over to him to try to get his son to calm down so he can focus back on his research. But Hunter points to the TV and tells his father that he "wants to be like them". As he notices what his son is pointing out to him, a news broadcast about the POWER RANGERS is being shown as they helped saved a city from a giant monster attack. Hunter tells his father that he wants to become a Power Ranger when he grows up. This catches John Winchester's attention and goes to hug his son and tells him that he hopes he does become like one of them later on.

Present day

A scuffle is heard in the background as a view of a corpse of a man is on the floor in a pool of blood. Then another body drops with it's head decapitated and head bouncing off, with what seems to have a hideous face with fangs. Then someone steps forward...a POWER RANGER. The Ninja Storm Crimson Thunder Ranger, cleaning his staff after using it to kill a vampire. As he powers down, it turns out to be...HUNTER. Now having to be a young man and driving his father's "67 Impala.

Elsewhere, in a deserted graveyard. A hooded figure wanders the grounds of the area and approaches what seems to be a tombsite for the zords of the Dino Thunder where they lay rest. He notices that all the Dino gems are not present along with their perspective Dino Zords, all but one…a piece of the White Dino gem was still placed on the tomb of the White Drago Zord. The mysterious figure then reveals himself to be...THE YELLOW-EYED CREATURE that had torn apart John Winchester's family from decades earlier. 

He easily takes the piece of the White Dino Gem and gives out a sinister grin. Then in an instant, he vanishes into thin air, leaving the area. 

On the road, Hunter looks at a photo of him and his father on the dashboard of the Impala and asks himself "dad, where are you?" 

Then a flashback is shown a few years earlier, it was the time of the year when a newly set of Rangers were to be chosen under the guidence of Zordon. But these Rangers were a special kind...

Traditionally every year, 5 are chosen to become Rangers and for every year introduces a new element of Power that is to be discovered by the chosen to-be Rangers. What was never revealed is that there are also a secondary set of recruits that are chosen every year along with the first. These secondary recruits were none as “Legacy Rangers”. The chosen were to become legacies of a past Ranger power that had already existed. And in that very year, Hunter was then chosen to be the secondary Crimson Thunder Ranger. 

After his initiation and meeting his other fellow Ranger teammates, Hunter's father, John, approaches him and congratulates him on finally becoming a Power Ranger. He then tells him that they need to part ways for now so that both he and Hunter can hunt down, what he now refers the mysterious entity that tore their family apart, the "yellow-eyed demon", on their own. Hunter refuses and insists on them working together on hunting down the demon. But he tells his son that he's got "other work to do" on finding a way to kill the demon. He then tosses the keys of the Impala to Hunter and tells him "she's all yours" before leaving Hunter. And since then, that was the last time he spoke to his father face to face.

Meanwhile, the yellow-eyed demon returns to his domain. He walks through a horrendous corridor where other demonic creatures prowl about and sounds of screams of terror is heard in the background as there are cells in the hallway where a few demons are, what seems to be, torturing humans who are strung up in chains. As his domain is revealed to be...HELL.

The yellow-eyed demon enters his main chambers in Hell where he's greeted by a female demon, Meg, and calls him by his real name...Azazel. She asks if he's found what he's been looking for in the surface world. He grins and holds out the shard piece of the White Dino gem. "It's time to have a Ranger of our own" he says.

Elsewhere in a distant Earth apart from the Rangerverse, where Power Rangers and monsters are nothing but fiction and only featured on television, a 17 year-old young man is shown organizing his collection of Ranger merchandise. More specifically...collectibles of the White Dino Ranger. 


End file.
